iBoost You Up
by bananagirl.97
Summary: Sam and Freddie go to a concert together. Sam, being as short as she is, needs to find alternative methods to get a good view... based off a height difference au post I saw on tumblr. (A little one-shot I wrote to celebrate the end of my childhood before my birthday.)


**Hello everyone who actually clicked on this! Since I'm turning 18 tomorrow(/ in 2 minutes), making me an adult here in the UK, I decided to reflect on my childhood, which led to me writing a little something about one of my favourite pairings from that beautiful time… I also saw a Height Difference AU text post on tumblr which I knew I couldn't write for any other couple but Seddie. I hope you like this! For the record, it's set after iLove You but before the finale. :) BG.97 xx**

* * *

"Remind me again why you bought standing tickets for this when you know full well that I am like the shortest chick on the planet?"

Freddie rolled his eyes as Sam tried to push past the crowds in front of her to get closer to the front. "I can't do anything right, can I? I get you tickets to see Cuttlefish- your favourite band- and still you're complaining?"

"Well, Benson. I'm not really _seeing_ anything right now, am I?"

"I'm surprised that you're not just throwing these people out of the way, you're perfectly capable of that."

Sam punched Freddie's arm causing him to glare at her. "I don't wanna get kicked out of this place dickwad!"

She groaned as an amazing guitar solo came to a finish. "Damn it, it sounds so good, I just wish I could actually see that beautiful specimen of a man."

"Well maybe you should just sit on my shoulders," Freddie mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

Apparently Sam caught it though, as she immediately shot to look at Freddie behind her; her eyes growing large with excitement. "Yes!"

"No, no, no, no, no. Sam, that is not going happen! We can't do that!"

"Why not?" she pleaded, "You're strong enough to carry me."

"I know that, but surely that's breaking some boundaries? I mean we used to date, isn't it weird for you to sit on my shoulders?"

Sam rolled her eyes and snorted. "Don't be such a baby, Benson. We're both adults aren't we? If we're mature enough to come to a concert together, we should be mature enough to make the provisions to actually enjoy the damn show."

She continued to look up at him, as he just stood there glaring with his arms crossed. Eventually he relented. "Okay fine, whatever Sam. Let's just do this."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sam squealed, throwing her arms around Freddie and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going to regret this." Freddie muttered as he squatted so that Sam could climb up on his shoulders. Once she had settled and he heard her let out a contented sigh, he chuckled. "How's the view?"

"Amazing! Oh man, they all look so cool."

Freddie smiled, happy to hear her enthusiasm. Things just went by for a while, Sam expressing her love for the band and Freddie just enjoying the music. Then a thought occurred to him that he couldn't shake which made him smirk.

"I can sense you smirking." Sam said, looking down at him. "What's so funny?"

"I just thought that I haven't been in this position for a while."

"What position?" Sam asked confused.

Freddie licked his lips, his smile growing bigger as he cheekily commented, "In between your legs."

Sam froze for a second at the implication, then proceeded to kick Freddie in the stomach.

"Ah, Sh- seriously Sam?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so inappropriate then Fredster. Also, you're allowed to say 'shit', your mom isn't here right now."

"Force of habit" he said, rubbing his stomach.

"Maybe you're right," Sam said after a moment, her voice sounding more hesitant than before.

"What? When am I ever right? And about what?"

"Maybe you're right that we're crossing a boundary. I should get down."

"Nope." exclaimed Freddie, holding Sam's legs in place. "You said it yourself; what's the point in me spending my money on these concert tickets for your birthday if you can't even see the show. You're going to stay there and enjoy it."

Sam grumbled some nondescript words, but let her attention go back to the music. Freddie's hands rested on her legs for a bit longer, before realising that his thoughts were getting rather distracted because of this, so he let his hands fall. He was having a good night. He was spending time with Sam, without Carly, for one of the first times since they had broken up, and he realised how much he had missed the dynamic between the two of them. Freddie's mind slipped back to that day, in the elevator when he let those 3 words slip. It was the first time he had said them to her, and though that was probably the worst time to have done so, he had no regrets about that. Sam needed to hear them, and Freddie needed to say them.

His attention was drawn back by confetti cannons going off and shooting a large multitude of colourful strands over the audience, signifying the show coming to an end. Sam nudged his shoulder with a leg, gesturing to him to let her down. He helped her to the ground, Sam letting out a breath as her feet hit the floor. The two of them stayed close to each other as they waited for the hordes of crowds that leave the arena, before following them out themselves. A huge rush of wind hit them as they stepped outside, leaving them both feeling awake and refreshed. It made them laugh as Freddie began to walk Sam home.

When they reached her house, Sam hung back a moment.

"Hey Freddie, thanks for tonight."

"Anything for you, Sam. And apparently 'anything' means that I will be having very sore shoulders in the morning."

Sam laughed, her eyes falling to Freddie's feet. "You're a true friend, Fredward Benson."

"I still love you, you know?" Freddie blurts out; regretting it instantly.

A sad smile fell on Sam's face as her eyes came back up from the ground. "I know you do. I also know that it's not going to change anything."

"Hey, that's not"-

"G'night Freddie." Sam said to end the conversation, turning to wander down the path to her door.

"I'm always here to boost you up when you need it, Sam."

Her eyes shone with reverence as she looked over her shoulder one last time as she reached the door. "I should hope so."

* * *

 **A short little thing, but I hope it made you smile. Seddie is great. I've missed them in my life. Please do drop a review to let me know what you thought!**


End file.
